Bones and the Winter Hill Gang
by pampilot67
Summary: B&B go to Boston and meet Whitey Bugler, and the bones of his enemies. Booth, time with Hanna has come to an end.
1. Chapter 1

**Bones and the Winter Hill Gang**

B&B go to Boston and meet Whitey Bugler, and the bones of his enemies. Booth is still with Hanna.

These marks indicate the Subject in thing **{ }**

**Italics **are spoken words. **Dark **is emotional words

**S**pring was just starting in the District of Columbia . The flowers were out in full bloom, and the trees had their new leaves and people were out walking around with out their heavy coats.

At the Jeffersonian Metro-Legal Lab the crew was outside having lunch in the gardens.

The only one missing from the group was Bones, officially known as Dr. Temperance Brennan Forensic Anthropologist. She was still in her office at her microscope examining X-rays of leg bones of a two hundred year old man. Deep in thought she did not hear the arrival of her partner Seely Booth, FBI Special Agent.

"_Bones what are you doing in your office on a beautiful day like to-day?"_

Surprised she Rise her head sharply, turning to the intruder.

"_Booth what did you sneaking up on me like that. I could have hurt my eye on the microscope."_

"_Sorry it just such a nice day today, after such a lousy winter, I thought you would get out and get the sun at lunch."_

"_Sorry Booth I did not realize it was lunch time."_

"_That Ok we do not have time for lunch now we have a special case."_

"_Just what is a special case Booth, aren't they are all special to someone."_

"_Well Bones yes, but on this one's extra special, we are going on a field trip, to Boston."_

"_What is in Boston and why us?_

"_Theirs the 'Boston Red SOX, my favor the Bruins, the old North Church , 'One if buy land two if by sea', The Freedom Trail. But we are searching for bones of Whitey Bulger victim about 19 missing bodies. They think they know where one is and they want the best to examine and identify the body so they can lock up the case nice and tight."_

"_Booth you know I am not very socially aware, so who is Whitey Bulger?"_

"_He was a big time Irish gangster in Boston, from 1961 to 1967, his gang was known as 'The Winter Hill Gang'. _

_The FBI has looked for him a long time, since he tool flight in 1994, then they found him in California. Now he in jail for good, the rats are starting to tell where the bone are buried."_

"_When do we need to leave Booth?"_

"_I think we go up to Boston this afternoon and we can get started. From what I have been told they have two sites and so we maybe about a week."_

"_I'll have to clear this with Cam and you need to talk with Hanna so she does not get the wrong idea of our trip to Boston."_

"_Cam is being informed as of a few minutes ago and Hanna is in California with the president. We are not together anymore."_

A look of surprise and relief crossed her face but Booth missed it

"_Not to pry Booth but Hanna seems to spend a lot of time away. It must have been hard on you both."_

"_Yes it is Bones, but I don't want to talk about it now."_

"_Ok Booth I guess I need to go home and pack."_

"_Bones I'm not tell you what to pack but you are going to be in the spotlight as you are the top of your field and the State of Mass is asking for you personally for this project. So please be ready for the media, i.e. press and TV to want to talk to you every minute you are without a guard."_

With this Bones left the Jeffersonian and went home to pack.

Two hours later Booth knocked on Bones' door.

Bones answered with a frown on her face and cookie in her mouth.

"_Booth your very early, are you in a hurry to get to Boston?"_

"_Not just Boston just out of town."_

_Come in and help me close my bags."_

Booth went in and helped her latch the latches on her three bags and carried them to the SUV.

The trip to Boston was fun as they we flown on the FBI jet direct to Logan airport.

They were in the private part of the airport, but they were still surrounded by members of the Boston and National press. The press were calling out her name and asking her questions.

A few years ago she would have ran and hid and be very upset, today she stopped and faced them head on.

"_**Please stop**__._

_I have just arrived in the city of Boston, I have not even been briefed on what I am needed here for. So please give me a day to be briefed and then I'll hold a press conference for you all."_

They were driven to a hotel in some part of the city. They rode in a black SUV just like Booth's in DC. This one seem different it rode harsher and appeared slower starting off at stop lights. The windows were heavily tinted so it was like cave in the back.

"_Booth this truck is like yours but something is different?"_

"_Bones this truck is armored, it bullet proof and bomb proof."_

"_Why are we in it?"_

"_Protection for you Bones."_

"_From what, or who Booth?"_

"_Some of the People who were Withies acquaintances do not think we, you should be digging up the past."_

"_This is not making me feel safe Booth. Are these people as cold-blooded as you imply or is this overindulgence?"_

"_I hope it overkill Bones, I really am becoming attached to my partner."_

"_You better be we have a lot in common and I want a lot of time to get to explore these common benefits."_

Arriving at a hotel, they went into thru the underground parking garage and stopped at the elevator. Four agents formed a corridor for them to walk to the elevator. The went up in the elevator to the top floor. They quickly walked to their room went inside and locked the door.

They unpacked their bags, and Bones walked around the room. Looking out the window Bones asked.

"_Booth this is appealing but I thought looking around that Boston was a bigger city, you know taller. The building around here are only five or six stories high."_

"_Bones that not the city of Boston. We are in Quincy, MA about ten minutes from Boston's downtown. This hotel was built on an old stone quarry and it's the tallest in the area so we are on the high ground, if attacked."_

"_Again with the frightening information Booth."_

"_Sorry Bones just a need to know. Lets get something from room service then the SAC of Boston will be coming to give us an up-date."_

"_Just order me a large salad and extra coffee please."_

Their food came and after an hour the SAC knocked on the door.

"_Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, I'm Phillip Saraland the SAC Boston, thank you for coming._

"_Dr Brennan and I are happy to help. Lets sit and go over and lay out the ground work for the search."_

The talked for a little over two hours then the SAC left, and Booth and Bones went over the reports and the areas they were to cover. _"Booth I have been doing research of Mr. Bulger and the FBI in Boston were in league with him. The former SAC is in jail for murder. Also his boss served jail time but got a deal to be snipe."_

"_It's snitch, not a snipe Bone. But yes you are correct."_

"_This does not make me feel any safer. I hope all the bad FBI people are gone , but they is no grantees new bad people will not come along."_

"_I love the FBI and these shithead are a blight on my FBI record and if I find and dirt them they are going to be gone also and quick."_

"_Ok Booth lets make it an early night we are going to some place called Revere tomorrow. Is it a long ride Booth?"_

"_No Bone just a little north of Boston proper."_

"_Booth could we walk the 'Freedom Trail' before we go home?"_

"_I'll see if we can do it. We may have to do it undercover."_

"_I love undercover Booth."_

They slept till 7am the next morning. The consent buzzing of Booth cell woke them up.

"_Agent Booth…yes ok in about… fifteen minutes…we'll get coffee on the way. Come on Bones rise and shine we are off to the first site in fifteen minutes."_

"_I get the shower first Booth."_

"_Why not share?"_

"_Not going to happen, not yet we have too many question to ask before that will happened.. _

So the both dressed and met their armored car in the garage. It took over an hour for them to reach the tidal flats of Reveir. The ground searching Radar had locater two possible sites and they were waiting for Bones to ok the dig.

"_Booth this first site is a pair of dogs , so no dig. The second is human and Booth It appears two be two people."_

They started the dig using State Police forensic people along with FBI forensic techs. Booth and a Boston FBI agent went out for coffee, and returned in a half hour.

"_Coffee Bones, and something called 'Donuts holes."_

_Bone stopped and drank the coffee and tried the "Donut holes'._

"_Booth this coffee is fantastic can you get me more, and more holes please."_

"_Sure thing Bones, so you like this coffee better than home?"_

"_Yes I do. See if you can find some more near the hotel."_

"_On it now, boss."_

Booth returned in an hour with a bag and a box like container.

"_Booth what have you got. It does not look like a cup of coffee."_

"_That where you are wrong, This called a box of Joe. It has about ten or more cups of coffee inside. It has a screw cap and they give you cups and all the added junk to sweeter and lighten you coffee as you like it. Neat right Bones?"_

"_It looks alright to me. What the brand name?"_

"_Dunkin Donuts,__® It's a big chain, they said they have a few in the DC area."_

"_Ok we'll check them out when we get back. Booth We are going to need lights as this is going to take time."_

"_Ok I'll call in the Revere FD they have lights. Bones you and I are going back to the hotel in an hour and you are going to rest. Resting for three hours, then you can come back. _

_By then they will be at the level for your talents to take over."_

"_Booth I rather stay hear and control the dig."_

"_I know that but you are still recovering from you injury, so a rest is what you will need to do to be able to complete this case."_

"_I'm not happy but that was our agreement and I keep my end of the deal." _

An hour later Both and Bones were back in their hotel room and Booth made Bone lay down on her bed and rest. She fell asleep and slept for four hours.

She never told Booth that her back was killing her, knowing that he would remove her from the site and maybe take her to a hospital. She had managed to slip the pain pills into her without Booth seeing her, she now was taking four pill a day. If a doctor or hospital ever saw her back they would defiantly admit her and that was something she was not going to let happen. She knew she had ruptured a disk when she was pushed down the stairs at the last arrest she and Booth made last month.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bones and the Winter Hill Gang**

**Chapter 2**

**The media, the pressure, and the pain**

B&B go to Boston and meet Whitey Bugler, and the bones of his enemies. Booth, time with Hanna is coming to an end.

These marks indicate the Subject in thing **{ }**

**Italics **are spoken words. **Dark **is emotional words

Bones awoke from her nap in intense pain. She had tears in her eye and she could hardly move. Crawling across the bed she reached her purse. Searching thru it till she found the pain pills, she down two of them dry. In a half hour or so she was feeling strong enough to get up and shower. The shower was hot and made her body feel better and unknotted. She still had pain but it made it easer to move, so Booth couldn't see.

A half hour later Booth knocked on the shower door.

"_Are you going to stay in their all day we have to meet the crew, their waiting for the world-famous Dr. Temperance Brennan Forensic Anthropologist, to do her mystery solving thing down in the pit."_

"_Two more minutes and I'll meet you in the coffee shop next door, please Booth. _

_Booth can you get me the same type of coffee as before?"_

"_No problem Bones I'll be quick."_

Booth left and Bones dressed and met him for coffee and the ride to the pit in _Revere. _

After working for four hours in the pit Bones slowly stood up.

"_This is a female and a male. The female is late twenties to early thirties. She Caucasian, and was pregnant when killed, she has a __**GSW**_{**G**un **S**hot **W**ound} _to the back of her head, small-caliber maybe a 23, or 32. The second in male about nine to ten, also Caucasian, also a __**GSW**__ to the back of the head. They have been dead about fifty plus years. I'll send samples of the earth back with the bones to the Jeffersonian. Hodgins can tell if they were killed here or moved here. Booth I'm done here, is this all for the day in Boston or can we go home?"_

"_We have one more site down in Plymouth, you know the home of the Pilgrims. The first Europeans people to come to the USA."_

" _You are almost right the Pilgrims, were the established as the first sustainable colony. But The French were in northern New England, and Vikings are a report to have been to the new world before the Pilgrims. "_

"_Ó Stop Bones a history lesson from you will take a day and a half so let go eat and then bed and rest."_

"_Am I sleeping in, or due we need to leave at the crack of dawn?"They are planning to leave at 9am, not at the crack of down Bones, can you be ready by then, Ó Queen of the Forensic Anthropologists"_

"_Syntax is wrong but you are correct," _

"_Sorry Queen of the New York Times best seller, Dr. Temperance Brennan._

"_Booth I don't know is that is compliment or an insult. It a back-handed compliment, just go with it please. The ride to Plymouth is about an hour, we go down Rt. 3 then on to 44 about a mile. Then."_

_Stop Booth I'll just watch the side of the road, or nap I'm not sleeping well away from home."_

_Outside the hotel the re-entered their Armored SUV for Plymouth._

_The ride ended off a dirt road off a place called "Big Sandy". A walk of about 100 yards brought them to sandy hilly mound of earth. _

"_Baby Cakes, the cadaver, dog has indicated there is a body or two below a spot ten yards beyond."_

"_Well let's get started digging. As soon as they find bones I'll take over the digging _."

A little over an hour the dig leader notified her they found a skull.

Bones went down into the hole they Excavate with tiny shovels, some as small as a , as a table-spoon , and a brush that looked like a shoes brush.

Softly with care the skull was complete expose. An other two hours the complete Skelton revealed.

Booth it will be an other hour for complete exposed we need lights down here now. Also a coroners truck if one is not here yet, Booth I need coffee as soon as you can get it."

"_Ok Bones I'll get right on it. When I get the coffee you take a break, deal?"_

_**"Deal just go fast."**_

_**{**_She needed the pill for the pain,because all her personal things were up above**. **Bones was in pain she almost could not stand straight, when she did the pain made her want to cry and it was getting worse.}

Booth returned in a half hour with an other "Cup of JOE".

Crawling up the ladder Bones had the biggest bogus smile she had all day.

"_Booth I love you, I mean the coffee. The body in the hole is a male about fifty years old, he is also a GSW to the back of the head. Booth he had handcuff on. His skull is in good shape so Angela can get the facial resolution." _

As she started drinking her second cut of coffee, The Box of Joe Exploded. Everyone turned to see what happened to the coffee. Booth felt a sudden pressure on his side.

"_Are you all right Bones?"_

"_**NO **__Booth I think I'm about to __**expire."**_

With that she dropped to the ground. The sound of a rifle is heard

"**Medic over here officer ,down officer down **. **Get me a Medic Vac here now, this place is a crime scenic no body moves."**

Booth dropped to his knees and opens Bones jacket, all he can see is blood. He,s pushed aside like paperweight by the biggest EMT has ever saw.

"Who are you."

" I'm an Army doctor so get the hell out of my way and let me try to save this woman, she dying now so move.


End file.
